After Today
by Eofiyv
Summary: Pejamkan mata, dan mari bermimpi tentang masa depan yang (mungkin) tidak pernah ada. Kise/Kuroko.


Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

[Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya]

—pejamkan mata, dan ayo bermimpi tentang masa depan yang (mungkin) tidak ada.

* * *

Warning: AU, singkat, buru-buru, latihan menulis, drabble. Apapun biar tetap produktif. Terimakasih kalau bersedia membaca :)

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menoleh, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Dan Kise memeluknya, sambil tertawa keras, sambil menangis. Mereka berdua jatuh berguling ke tanah—ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata yang sebagian mendesah, ini sudah biasa. Kuroko bisa merasakan panas mulai merayapi telinganya. Tapi terlalu lega untuk peduli, terlalu bahagia untuk berpikir hal lain selain Kise Ryouta.

Kise, Kise di sini. Bernapas, memeluknya hingga sesak. Pesawatnya tidak meledak ditembak tentara kerajaan seperti dalam mimpi sialannya. Apa yang mungkin lebih sempurna daripada ini?

"Aku pikir kau—" suara Kise tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kise-kun." Ia mengecup sisi leher Kise. Kise berbau seperti darah dan keringat, tapi—tapi ia di sini. Bersamanya, baik-baik saja.

"Karena Kurokocchi sangat kuat, aku tahu."

Kise menangis lagi, membuang segala imaji berbahaya tentang prajurit pemberontak berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.

Kuroko juga menangis, diam-diam.

.

Suatu saat nanti, ada masa di mana Kuroko bukanlah seorang pengendali bayangan yang harus selalu berada di garis depan, dan Kise bukan seorang pilot pesawat tempur yang membenci tanah kelahirannya. Mereka akan punya rumah dengan kebun bunga mungil di depan—karena Kuroko senang bercocok tanam dan Kise selalu mengagumi keindahan. Akan ada perpustakaan pribadi, tempat Kuroko membaca buku sementara Kise bergelayut di lengannya meminta perhatian. Akan ada anjing kecil yang menjadi penghuni ketiga rumah bahagia mereka, menemani Kuroko ketika mungkin, Kise pergi jauh lagi.

Akan ada anak-anak kecil yang selalu Kuroko sukai. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Berambut biru dan pirang—entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin mereka akan hamil bergantian karena Kuroko yakin; Kise takkan tega melihatnya menderita sendirian.

Hanya jika suatu saat benar-benar ada.

.

"Ini pertanyaan klise," Kise bertanya saat itu, di sela-sela latihan, saat Kuroko diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar mandi karena ingin muntah. Ia terlalu lelah. "Kau percaya masa depan?"

Kuroko mengelap wajah dengan handuk. Sungguh, kamar mandi pria bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara sesuatu seperti masa depan. "Memangnya kenapa, Kise-kun?"

"Dua bulan lagi kita akan lulus, Kurokocchi."

Diam sejenak dan memperhatikan ujung rambutnya yang melebur menjadi bayangan, Kuroko tak punya jawaban lain yang mampir di pikirannya. "Aku akan menjadi prajurit," jeda lagi. "Bukan untuk kerajaan, tapi. Semoga saja Kise-kun mengerti apa maksudku."

Kise tersenyum lebar. Mata madunya bersinar dan raut wajahnya merona senang. Kuroko ikut tersenyum kecil, ini adalah wajah orang yang percaya terhadap masa depan. Kise Ryouta, optimismenya yang tak pernah padam, dan rencana masa depan mereka yang ia tahu sama.

"Aku tidak peduli Kurokocchi mau jadi apa sebenarnya, meskipun jawaban itu sudah kuperkirakan." Ia cengengesan senang. "Tapi aku akan selalu bersama Kurokocchi! Aku akan menjadi prajurit juga!"

"Aviator bisa jadi pekerjaan yang bagus untuk Kise-kun." Kuroko mengangguk memberi saran. "Dan aku tidak butuh diikuti Kise-kun selalu sebenarnya."

"Jahatnya!" Kise berteriak, gesit menarik pinggang Kuroko. "Tidak peduli Kurokocchi suka atau tidak, aku akan selalu bersama Kurokocchi!"

Ia punya dua pikiran saat itu,

_satu_: tentang bagaimana ia mulai mempercayai masa depan yang abstrak, sebagai pemberontak, jika tidak berakhir di tiang gantungan maka akan menjadi sosok hebat bertitel pahlawan revolusi

_dua_: tentang masa depan yang tiap lembarnya ditemani Kise Ryouta, selamanya.

Di masa depan, Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi pria paling berbahagia dengan kehidupan yang sempurna.

Hanya jika masa depan benar-benar ada.

[end]


End file.
